At present, for a known hard pavement construction method for urban roads, squares and residential areas, concrete pouring and bonding is mostly used, and surface water is completely isolated from groundwater; permeable holes are reserved through concrete pouring, so that pavement water can slowly permeate to a surface soil layer through the holes; however, a water permeation effect is extremely poor, a natural recharge rate of rainwater is extremely low, a slightly great rainfall may cause surface gathered water, and natural water cannot rapidly recharge underground; a pervious concrete and pervious asphalt construction method is also used, while water permeability retention time is short, a phenomenon that water permeation holes are often blocked after construction within several months occurs, and construction cost is high; and further, a permeable cement brick laying method is used, and since permeable cement bricks are coarse in grain, poor in bonding fastness, low in pressure resistance and easy to break, and due to closure property of foundation treatment, the permeable cement bricks have limited water absorbing capacity, and gathered water is still caused when a heavy rain appears. A large-area pavement gathered water problem on hard pavements similar to the urban roads, the squares and the residential areas is still a worldwide problem. Particularly important, an underground water level is gradually declined, and a framework role of water in soil is gradually lost. In order to enable city underground to have a sponge-like water absorption function, manners of digging to form ponds, implementing underground water storage projects and the like are adopted in the prior art, causing that construction cost is extremely high, territorial resources are wasted, stagnant ponds are often formed, maintenance cost is high, an environmental beautification degree is low, and even the ponds become stinking ditches influencing the environment.